


Anybody need a Doctor?

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a Glee AU where they all work in a hospital would look like? probably notbut here you are.It's Grey's Anatomy meets Gleeand WE ALL know that Santana and Puck are basically Callie and MarkSantana and Puck are best friends and Tina is also close friends with Santana.Blaine, Brittany and Sam are known as the 'Sunshine triplets'Finn and Puck are also super close but argue a lot
Kudos: 4





	Anybody need a Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> Also apologies I have no idea how to structure a story.

Dr Mercedes Jones Stands arms folded in front of two dishevelled surgeons, purses her lips and mutters a pissed off sounding "mmm hmm".  
"Sneaking out the on call rooms again Dr Puckerman, Dr Lopez?", Dr Lopez barely hides her smirk as she looks at the ground whilst a small crowd starts looking over at the mild commotion.  
"Sorry Deputy chief" she mutters geniunely, Dr Jones coughs loudly to clear her throat as she looks directly at the male partner in this unruly duo  
"Dr Puckerman do you have anything to say?", he shifts awkwardly and smiles hoping to win over her stern looking form.  
"Sorry won't happen again on your watch", he kisses her smoothly on the cheek as he grabs Dr Lopez's hand and semi pulls her into a run out of sight. Dr Jones rolls her eyes and mumbles  
"I haven't got time for that" and walks back to her office slamming the door, Kurt Hummel the PA to the chief and deputy chief and Mercedes' all round general sidekick sighed and dialled the hospital coffee shop for an immediate order.  
Dr Santana Lopez punches her best friend and sex buddy on the arm lightly  
"She hates us", Dr Noah Puckerman chuckles loudly  
"oh come on everybody gets caught in there, plus we are the hottest people here" he says ever full of tact, as he high fives her.

They walk back through to the general surgery ward and Noah immediately tries to duck behind Santana and she pulls a face at him  
"what are you doing?" she scolds him  
"It's Kitty the senior scrub nurse, I slept with her last week and didn't call her back she's in a total mood about it" he whispers  
"she's a total bitch anyway, come on" she replies loudly grabbing him round so he's standing next to her again, loud enough for Kitty Wilde the petite but fiesty senior scrub nurse to hear. Kitty is talking to the equally petite but equally as fiesty Senior Nursing Manager of Surgery Rachel Berry.  
"Ooooh Berry got bangs" Santana winks taunting Nurse Berry  
"very hot" Noah winks mirroring his partner in crime and looking her up and down, Nurse Rachel swallows nervously and she tries to scowl and the pair of them, Nurse Kitty shoots them both a horrified look a look that could be read as a massive 'fuck off'.  
"Those two are dicks" Kitty spits spitefuly  
"They are just very hard to read, they are both brilliant surgeons but absolutely awful people" Rachel sulks as Kurt overhears their conversation from his desk and sighs out of boredom.  
Dr Tina Cohen-Chang an attractive Cardiothoratic surgeon comes semi running towards Santana and Noah, she stops almost breathless in front of the pair  
"Girl Chang this ain't the olympics what's with the athletics?" Santana laughs at her  
"New Doctor" Tina says catching her breath, Noah smirks and Santana licks her lips  
"New Doctor?" Santana repeats excitedly  
"Let's go Lopez" Noah repeats the enthusiasm and takes Santana by the arm and follows Tina to the location of this new 'prize'

They stop just outside of pediatrics,  
"Absolutely not" Santana complains pouting her lips  
"come on, it's not that bad down here" Noah soothes  
"You two love newbies come on" Tina laughs waving them both in  
"children bring me out in hives" Santana complains as she's pulled in by her colleagues.  
The 3 doctors walk into the reception area, where a good looking blonde doctor is dancing or at least that what it looks like he is attempting to do, Santana sighs and rolls her deep brown eyes  
"Dr Trouty Mouth" she whispers, Dr Sam Evans sees the 3 standing there and beams, he immediately rushes to hug Santana, she recoils in absolute horror until she relents and smiles and even hugging back.  
"Santana, sorry Dr Lopez hi" he says excitedly, smiles warmly at Tina and even hugs Noah tightly.  
"Hey guppy" Santana smirks and he just smiles back, she means no malice and he geniunely likes her.  
"Heard the new doctor is hiding down here" Tina asks  
"oh yeah she's super pretty and so clever" an attractive blonde and bubbly nurse says, Noah looks her up and down and Santana slaps him on the arm.  
"The way she talks, she's so articulate, I mean I'm a hella gay man but she's very sexy" a handsome dark haired doctor waltzes into the conversation.  
"Hi Dr Anderson" Santana geniunely smiles, she hates his over positivity and his stupid bowties but he's a brilliant medical pediatrician. Dr Anderson puts his arm around the tall blonde nurse and smiles  
"this is Brittany Pierce our new senior pediatrics nurse", she waves adorably  
"Hi I know my name sounds like Britney Spears but I'm not but I do like unicorns, dancing and cats" she says excitedly and Santana can't even fight a smile even if she's utterly baffled by this blonde bundle of joy. They chat amongst themselves for a while and Dr Evans finally manages to get Santana to go on a date with him, she has nothing to lose it's not like her and Noah are dating they just you know solve that itch to scratch.  
The sound of gentle high heels are heard on the floor, they all look up, an elegant woman in a soft green dress with a floral pattern, covered by her crisp white doctors coat, her buttery soft blonde hair styled in a long bob gently moving as she walks. They all not to subtly gawp as she stands in front of them  
"I believe I haven't met you three yet" she half smiles at the trio of Tina, Noah and Santana, Tina and Noah manage to keep her cool but Santana seems to internally panic.  
"Im Doctor Tina Cohen-Chang- Cardiothoratics" she smiles politely and reaches out to shake her hand, the blonde doctor smiles warmly  
"Doctor Quinn Fabray new head of OB/GYN" she smiles introducing herself  
Noah puts himself forward to also shake her hand and puts on the charm  
"Doctor Noah Puckerman, Plastics, you can call me Puck if you like most people do" he says smoothly, with several of the group rolling their eyes at his antics. Quinn looks at Santana for a brief moment, looks at her from tip to toe and Santana notes not in a normal female checking out the competition way but if Santana wasn't mistaken she seemed to be admiring what she saw. Sam kicked her in the shin to snap her out of her daze  
"Santana Lopez, Orthopaedics" she finally replies and Quinn shakes her hand and lingers on it for a while  
"I've heard all about you Santana, your published work on Orthopaedic surgery is incredible" Santana's eyes widen and she tries to find something to say  
"What you doing reading Ortho stuff aren't OB/GYNS like into vaginas?" Santana replies smirking at herself  
"Im a doctor Miss Lopez, I like to be educated in all things medical not just the speciality I am currently pursuing" she says softly causing complete awkward silence.  
The group engage in conversation with Puck getting Quinn's attention as she quizzes him about the joys of plastics. Sam turns to Santana and lightly pushes her arm and laughs  
"God I haven't even taken you on a date yet and already I'm losing your attention" he jokes, she smiles apologetically and gently touches his arm in semi sympathy without trying to be patronising.  
"I'm sorry she's totally sexy it's distracting, but I'm looking forward to our date as long as you keep the impressions at bay" she giggles almost completely out of character  
"pfft you love my impressions and wait til you hear my Rachel Berry" he smiles mocking Rachel fawning over her latest crush.  
shoes are heard loudly heard scuffing on the shiny floor followed by stumbling and a loud  
"fuck", immediately Brittany scowls and waggles her finger at the tall man  
"Dr Hudson, language, children's ward" She scolds him  
"Sorry" he mumbles as he makes his way to the group  
"Erm hello Dr Hudson" Quinn looks at quizzically, he reaches out a hand for her to shake and she takes it with wide eyes and amusement. An elegant and incredibly attractive man makes himself known in the groups presence as he looks down at them all  
"Hudson you are late" he says calmly but terrifyingly  
"Sorry chief, Erm Dr St James I got lost" Dr Hudson fumbles  
"Dr Chang and Dr Abrams are already in my office, I appreciate Dr Fabray is intoxicating to listen to and exquisite to look at but I don't like to be kept waiting" and with that he walked off dismissing them, Santana practically growled in annoyance and flipped him off behind his back. Dr Hudson ran to catch up with Mr St James, making it half way up the corridor before tripping on his own shoelace, all 6ft 3 ish of him came tumbling to the ground, Brittany sighed and ran over to him surprisingly fast. The rest of the group stared at him in absolute astonishment  
"how the fuck is he our top brain surgeon?" Santana exclaimed loudly causing the group to laugh loudly.  
"Welcome to Lima Grace Hospital Doctor Fabray" Tina chuckled, Quinn smiled proudly and sent Santana a quick look that made Santana shiver.  
"Oh I think I'm going to like it here" She replied in her calm, deep and yet soothingly soft voice as she walked out of the pediatric ward towards her office.

Life was about to get so very interesting


End file.
